history2701fandomcom-20200214-history
Storage Jar decorated with Mountain Goat
Identification This vessel, known simply as "Storage Jar decorated with Mountain Goats," was created in the mid to late fourth century BCE. Specific dates for its creation range from 3800 to 3700 BCE. It was discovered in what is now Central Iran. Technical Evaluation The vessel is made from clay transformed into ceramic and painted with the image of a mountain goat. The time period is marked by its chaff-tempered pottery and the light geometric designs. The lines drawn framing the goat became more prevalent through the Chalcolithic period. The jar has several imperfections throughout its design including that of the irregular shape. These irregularities indicate the change in technology. They suggest that the pot was crafted either by hand with coils of clay or on the newly created potter's wheel. The piece is a common representation of the time featuring animals - specifically mountain goats, with long and massive horns. Other pieces include the vase pictured below which was discovered and dated at roughly the same time and location. Note the similarities between the two with the detailed geometric designs and the stylization of the goat itself. The exact meaning behind the ibex is largely unknown, but it is the assumption that ancient peoples saw the large animal as a powerful symbol. Local Historical Context Very little is known about the Chalcolithic period of Iran. The majority of information known contains a rather simple life in smaller villages. It seems that there is some trade with surrounding peoples including the trade of steatite, copper, and ceramics. As time continued past the Chalcolithic period, Central Iran soon became a central hub of trade in the region, their wares being spread across the world. World Historical Significance Across the established world, patterns started to emerge. The motif of animals, such as this goat, along with the geometric designs give the impression that the cultures were in contact with each other through forms of trade. With the spread of these simple designs, the culture of central Iran was spread. Not only were the designs significant, but also the technology used. The innovation of the potter's wheel, which was a potential method utilized by the craftsmen, was a new tool an artisan's method. This new approach made the formation of fine vessels easier and more economical. imgres.jpg F016164.thumbnail.jpg imgres-1.jpg f4496725a6884f836a2ef9d62f4cd020.jpg 'Bibliography ' "Storage Jar Decorated with Mountain Goats | Work of Art | Heilbrunn Timeline of Art History | The Metropolitan Museum of Art." The Met's Heilbrunn Timeline of Art History. Accessed November 12, 2016. http://www.metmuseum.org/toah/works-of-art/59.52/. Robert C. Henrickson. "Sialk, Tepe." Grove Art Online. Oxford Art Online. Oxford University Press, accessed November 13, 2016, http://www.oxfordartonline.com.proxy-remote.galib.uga.edu/subscriber/article/grove/art/T078477. Dominique Collon, et al. "Iran, ancient." Grove Art Online. Oxford Art Online. Oxford University Press, accessed November 10, 2016, http://www.oxfordartonline.com.proxy-remote.galib.uga.edu/subscriber/article/grove/art/T041472. Encyclopædia Britannica Online, s. v. "ancient Iran", accessed November 11, 2016, https://www.britannica.com/place/ancient-Iran. Henrickson, Elizabeth F. "An Updated Chronology of the Early and Middle Chalcolithic of the Central Zagros Highlands, Western Iran." Iran 23 (1985): 63-108. doi:10.2307/4299754. Galitz, Kathryn Calley, and Thomas P. Campbell. The Metropolitan Museum of Art: Masterpiece Paintings. New York, NY: Skira, 2016.